A burning night :
by hoppla
Summary: Something happens and someone needs a bed for the night! Read and find out! :-


NOTE: I don't own anything of CSI!

* * *

"Stella was this the door bell?"

"Yes, can you open please?"

"Hi!" Said the young woman and did look at the person in front of her.

"Stella I think he wants to you. Even when he looks like a homeless person."

"What are you talking about?" Stella did come and was more than surprised, who she saw.

"Hi!" His voice sounded tired and sad.

"You look…!"

"Don't say it Stella!" Was his answer and he looked straight in her eyes.

"Come in Mac!" Mac did enter Stella's flat and looked at the person next to her.

"This is Summer, a friend from Canada! Summer, this is Mac Taylor, my boss and best friend! But Mac, what happened? I mean you did leave the office with me and, let me be honest, you did look much better at this time then now." They were in the kitchen and Stella offered Summer and Mac a cup of coffee.

"Well my neighbor did burn his flat and parts of mine! And the water of the fire brigade did run through the ceiling! I can take swimming lessons in my flat now. I had to leave, because they have to check the ceiling!" Stella was shocked and her friend a little bit amused.

"Are you okay?" Stella patted his shoulder and looked at him. She could see the dust in his face and the smell of fire got in her nose.

"I'm fine!" He showed her half of a smile and she got the answer she expected.

"The typical Mac Taylor answer! How are you really?"

"I think I'm really fine. I'm much better than my place. So the reason why I'm here is, if I could stay some days in your guest room!"

"I have nothing against a handsome guy like you next to me!" Summer said and smiled at Mac. But he and Stella nearly froze by her words.

"Ah thanks! I think then I prefer a hotel!"

"No Mac, you stay!" We will find a solution. Can I talk to you for one minute?" Stella did go in the living room and Mac followed her.

"Summer stays here for two nights. So all I can offer you is the other side of my bed!"

"I can stay on the couch!"

"Mac, that's not comfortable and I think when you rest, you should have a proper bed. I won't bite you!"

"I think this is not a good idea!" Mac looked at his feet.

"Mac it's freezing cold out there you can't and I don't let you go out again to find a hotel. Don't be so stubborn. You can have a shower, put on some warm cloth, wash the dirty stuff and have a relaxing evening. Summer and me, we will go out for some hours. So feel like at home!"

I always feel like at home, when I'm with you

"Mac?!"

"Sorry, I just was a little bit far away with my thoughts! Okay I stay here, but I stay on the couch!" Was his last word and Stella nodded her head, but she couldn't hide a little smile.

"Okay Summer, are you ready to leave?" Stella did turn around and looked at Summer, who was staying in the door to the living room.

"I'm ready to make some party."

"I think you know where everything is! Make yourself comfortable. And there is food in the fridge." Out of a reflex Stella did move closer to Mac and kissed his cheek. She was a little bit shocked of herself and turned around, but Mac stopped her, as he touched her arm. She was looking in two blue and amazing eyes and none of them was able to move.

"Thanks!" Whispered Mac and gave Stella a hug. Stella didn't move she did hug him bag and they were lost in time.

"Stella?" A voice from the door broke this moment of them.

"I'm coming!" Stella did leave Mac, turned around and left with Summer.

"So what's going on between you and your boss?" Summer did ask, as they were in the little restaurant.

"I don't know what you mean!" Stella took a sip of here drink and did put on here best cop face.

"Don't look at me like this! You know what I mean. You look at each other like teenager, who are the first time in love. There is a fire between the both of you. You did see this puppy face he did put on, as we left. And as you did hear, what happened to his place I could see the fear in your eyes. You were worried, if he is okay! Tell me the truth!" The waiter brought the food and Stella did look at Summer. She knew there would be no way out of the restaurant before Summer would know what she wants to know.

"Okay I tell you the truth! I don't know what's going on between us. I mean we are friends for ages. Some weeks ago we had a really tough case. Kids were involved and cases like this are never easy and get me. I know, whenever there is a problem I can go to Mac and talk to him, or he hugs me and everything is fine. In this case I needed someone to talk, so I did go to Mac!"

"What was so special at this case? I mean, it's not the first case with kids!"

"Sometimes these cases come really close to me. The kids lost their parents and have no other family. You know what this means?" Stella did look at Summer and the smiling, she had on her lips minutes before, was gone.

"I know what it means!" She said sadly.

"I did talk to Mac, half of the night, we ordered pizza and something to drink and did just talk. I don't know, since this night everything is different. " Stella did shrug her shoulders and finished her plate.

"You did fall for him!" Summer got her smile back and it was bigger than before.

"Maybe!" Stella whispered and couldn't look at Summer.

"That's the wrong answer my friend. You did definitely fall in love with him and you can't deny it. And his eyes do speak the same language like yours. There is a chance for the both of you, as long as he stays at your place. Let us go, I can see, that you want know how he is doing."

"No Summer, we had plans for tonight!"

"But you couldn't enjoy it! Lets go!" Summer did pull Stella up, paid the bill and they left the restaurant.

They walked in silence to Stellas apartment.

"Stella you know, sometimes we shouldn't waste time. I did it once and I lost the person I loved. So don't make the same mistake, otherwise you will regret it!" Stella didn't answer, because she did know, that Summer was right. As they entered Stellas flat it was dark and they couldn't see anyone.

He did leave! Were Stellas thoughts as she did look around. Her face was sad and angry at the same time.

"He didn't leave. His stuff is here!" Said Summer, as she saw Stellas sad face.

"But where is he?" Stella did look around and could hear a noise. She did go in the direction, where the noise did come from. And as she saw him laying on the couch, curled up in a blanket, the sun did come back in her eyes. Summer did go straight in the guest room and let them alone.

"Hey Detective!" Stella said with a soft voice and she couldn't take her eyes of Mac. Gently she touched his cheek and Mac slowly opened his eyes. He did look at her and was not sure what to do or to think. And he didn't realise where he was.

"You're at my place!" Stella said and looked at him. Mac remembered, why he was at Stellas place.

"You should have a look at your place tomorrow. " Stella was sitting in front of the couch and looked at Mac.

"You want get rid of me?" He smiled.

"No you can stay as long as you want, but maybe you have to safe some stuff."

"I think I have everything I need!" He smiled again and this time his smile was much bigger then before! He reached out and gently touched Stellas cheek. She did put her face into his palm and closed her eyes for a second.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked as he got of the couch and was sitting right next to her on the floor in front of the couch.

"Of course you can!"

"Thanks, that I can stay here for some days. " He whispered and looked at her.

"We are friends and friends help each other!"

"Friends care for each other!" He responded.

"That's right!"

"Stella, what happened to us? I mean our friendship did change and I don't know how it will go on!"

"Maybe it won't go on as a friendship!" Stella said and locked her eyes with his. She could see, that he was thinking about her last words.

"You don't want to be my friend anymore?" Was all he could say.

"I will always be your friend, that will never change. I think I couldn't live without you. But I think we should go on. " She still looked in his blue eyes and it was hard for her to hide what she did feel.

"Maybe you are right!" He nooded and moved closer to Stella.

"I care for you Mac. I did never care for anybody like I do it for you. I..!" Mac stopped her, as he did put his fingers on her lips. He gently moed closer again and looked Stella in the eyes.

"I love you Stella Bonasera!" Was all he said, as they only were millimeters away frm each other. Stella was speechless and couldn't do anything. The only thing she wanted was to kiss the man in front of her. So this time she did move closer and put her lips on his. It was a soft kiss at the beginning, but only one second later it was becoming a kiss full of passion and love.

"I love you Mac Taylor!" Were Stellas words, as they stopped the kiss, because they needed to breath.

"You are still scared of to split the bed with me?" One eyebrow moved up and she had a huge smile on her face.

"I think that will be okay now!" He leaned closer again and did bring his hungry lips back on hers.

It took them a while, to go to Stellas bedroom. After they got there, Stella closed the door behind them and for both started a new calculation of times!

* * *

Hope you liked it. It's my second story in english. So tell me what you think and when I hve to many mistakes, let me know!

Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate to get some reviews!


End file.
